


Forget the World

by seltehryor



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-City of Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltehryor/pseuds/seltehryor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec makes coffee. Magnus thinks Alec is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the World

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read the entirety of the TMI/TID world and I fell in love, especially with Magnus and Alec. I meant to write down a headcanon, but it devolved into a fic...oops. Thank you to allexandergideon on tumblr for editing and listening to me freak out about TMI!

Magnus stumbles into the kitchen, bleary-eyed from summoning a particularly difficult demon the day before, to see Alec standing at the coffee machine in just his boxers and one of Magnus's robes, a concentrated look on his face and his hair going a few hundred different directions. Magnus still can't believe that Alec is actually here after the events of the past few weeks. Alec's entire demeanor has changed since they got back from Idris- he no longer looks at Magnus's sofa like it might bite him if he sits down wrong- and Alec's obvious ease in Magnus's loft makes Magnus's breath catch in his throat.

Alec twists away from the coffee machine when he hears Magnus bump in to a wall, and Alec smiles softly at him, a smile that reaches his eyes and softens their normally steely blue. Instead of saying anything, Magnus wraps Alec in his arms and buries his face in Alec's neck, letting Alec run his hands up and down Magnus's back and kiss his jawline.

Alec hears a muffled "I love you" from the vicinity of his shoulder and huffs out a laugh, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, and disentangles himself from Magnus so that he can kiss him, soft and slow and chaste, before whispering an "I love you" back against his lips. That earns him a blinding, if haphazard, smile from Magnus, and he returns the look before turning back to the coffee maker. Magnus, like usual, rests his chin on Alec's shoulder and threads his hands under Alec's arms so that he can hug him from behind.

"You know, I was thinking," Alec muses. Magnus nods his head- or tries to, but he ends up knocking his head against Alec's, much to the amusement of Chairman Meow, who has taken up residence on top of the coffee maker. Alec stifles a laugh and grabs two mugs from the cabinet while Magnus glares at Chairman, blue fire sparking across the table. "I was thinking, there has to be somewhere in the world you haven't been, right? You can't possibly have seen everything. So, um-" Alec stops his slightly mumbled speech to turn to face his boyfriend, "I think that, well, we should go. Somewhere. Somewhere you've never been. So we can make new memories." The "so you have something to remember me by when I'm gone" is unspoken, but Magnus can feel the weight of it behind Alec's words.

"You know," Magnus says slowly, "I agree with you." Alec's eyes widen slightly, and Magnus melts inwardly, honored that he can see Alec's raw emotions like this. "I told you that I want to share my life with you, and I mean it. And that includes all of it- not just my past, but my future too." He pulls away slightly so that he can reach a hand up to brush Alec's cheek, and Alec leans in to the touch.

Alec may be getting used to Magnus's little romantic speeches, but he is still surprised by how vulnerable Magnus has been since the demon dimension. That notebook...he had read it in his spare moments, had gobbled it up as if he needed it to live, and had emerged from his reading spree more in love with Magnus than ever. That said, he still had some questions about Magnus's past, but for now, he grabs their coffee and pads over to the sofa, waiting for Magnus to follow.

Magnus collapses onto the sofa and pulls Alec down next to him, levitating both coffees and settling them softly on the coffee table before shifting so that Alec's head rests just below his clavicle. Alec tilts his head back slightly to look up at Magnus's cat eyes, which are catching the dim morning light filtering through the window and glittering like golden fire, and reaches across his chest to take Magnus's hand.

"I'll go anywhere for you, you know that," Alec says, looking like a very sleepy but very content cat. Magnus scoffs.

"I did gather that after you followed me to my father's demon dimension," he drawls, but his tone is light. "I don't know if ever thanked you for that."

Alec shifts so he can look down at Magnus; his eyes look very young yet very pained. "It was terrifying, not knowing if you were alive or dead." He puts his head back down on Magnus's chest, letting Magnus tangle his hands in Alec's hair, and rubs Magnus's sternum softly with his thumb.

"But I'm here now," Magnus whispers against the top of Alec's head. They lie contentedly on the sofa for a few minutes, ensconced in the warmth of the sun and each other, before Alec sits up. Magnus pauses, wondering if he did something wrong, but one look at Alec's face tells him otherwise.

"So." The word comes out in a drawl, and Magnus spares a moment to run over his mental list of Things Alec Lightwood Might Be Mad About but comes up empty."You wanted to be a cactus, huh?" Alec finally asks, his tone teasing but his eyes bright. Magnus rolls his eyes and tightens his arms around his boyfriend.

"It was not my finest moment, Alec," Magnus sighs. "I was heartbroken and very, very drunk. Or so Catarina says," he amends quickly. Alec just laughs.

"Do you have any other drunken tendencies I should know about?" he says before burying his face in Magnus's robe and shaking slightly from suppressed laughter.

"Of course not!" Magnus exclaims indignantly. "I am always completely refined when drunk!" He considers this blatant lie for a moment before deflating slightly. "Well, there was one incident in Tokyo in the early 1900's..."

* * *

When they finally drag themselves off the couch, the sun had already set behind the city skyline and a soft blue fire was glowing in the fireplace. They had spent all day talking, and Magnus had let his guard down enough to tell Alec about his mother and the Silent Brothers who helped him when he was young. Alec knew how much that mean to him. There would always be more stories to tell, but for now, it was enough.


End file.
